World Rune
|-|Precision= |-|Domination= |-|Sorcery= |-|Resolve= |-|Inspiration= Summary Centuries ago, magical artifacts called World Runes were rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. Ryze and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: World Runes, The Maker's Might Origin: League of Legends Age: At least Several Thousand Years Classification: Magic Runes Wielders: Ryze, Brand, Ezreal Powers and Abilities: Magic, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Corruption (Capable of corrupting the minds and bodies of those who wield them), Mind Manipulation (Able to manipulate the minds of those who come in contact with them), Madness Manipulation (Those who come in contact with World Runes are often driven insane by their influence), Power Bestowal, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Healing, Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Absorption, Reactive Power Level, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls, absorb souls, and turn them into wards that grant Extrasensory Perception), Weapon Creation (Can create projectile blades), Summoning, Power Nullification (Can nullify magic to an extent), Shockwave Creation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can use both conventional flames and flames that burn souls), Teleportation, Empowerment (Can enchant normal objects so they have latent magic abilities), Time Stop, Time Manipulation (Can pull things from the future into the present as well as warp and compress time to make effects that happen over time occur instantly and all at once), Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction (Can instantly dematerialize targets), Petrification/Transmutation (A misused World Rune transmuted an entire forest-s worth of plant matter into stone) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Two World Runes accidentally destroyed a stretch of land that would take more than a day to travel, the equivalent of approximately 40 to 50 km, instantly. World Runes are described as being capable of reshaping the landscape of entire nations, carving mountains, draining oceans, and burning skies. A mere fragment of a World Rune held an entire city together for millennia) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Able to cross a distance of 40 to 50 km instantly), likely much higher Durability: Small Country level Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Category:Weapons Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Rune Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6